User blog:Gamer7625/Decks
Any help or comments are appreciated. I'm rather new to the game, but am always up for learning how to improve my decks. I greatly enjoy deckbuilding and play mostly online if I play at all. One day though, maybe I can own some of these decks IRL. Dragon World Thunder Knights The Thunder Knights are a pretty cool group with a lot of interesting combinations. This deck is pretty simple, but is built to take advantage of their Move skill to build my Gague and set up for Gargantua or Thunder Formation's Impact-like skill. Using Dragoarcher gives me extra draw power while Iron Fist Dragon gains Move easily, Broadsword needs Kommandeur Fahne to gain Move but he can still gain it easily. Aside from that, the other creatures all have Move and give me a lot of defense along with the usual assortment of Dragon Shields and Dragoenegy. I chose to run Dragobreach and Dragoanthem for a powerful combination of weapons that add extra flexibility. BT03-0002EN.png Jackknife Dragon I've been thinking for awhile about this deck and figured I could fully implement it with the new support around. The deck is obviously built around getting our Gold Ritter and beating down the opponent quite a bit. I use a variety of Jackknife forms to give me the ability to do what I need when I need to and I chose to run Movingforce for a simple yet effective Impact that can heal me or deal some extra cheap damage along with Gold Ritter. Aside from the Jackknife cards, running Thousand Rapier for some early power and Blade Wing for a chump blocker gives the deck some extra options along with Jack if I don't have what I need immediately. CP01-0016EN.png Legend World Asgard I've loved the Asgard attribute since I first saw it. However, I've had a tough time deciding what my deck should be based on. While I like Loki and the new Size 0 Valkyrie, I have a hard time fitting them into this deck without taking out some cards I feel are important or needed here. With that said, the deck focuses on the Fenrir combination and using Navalbonds for a big wall with Sleipnir and Brunhild for added ways to keep me safe. On the offensive side, we have the Hrasesvelgr and Ice Blade combo and I wanted Hrimthurs in the deck for a little extra muscle. Besides that, the deck is built entirely on the combination and using it consistantly. BT04-0050EN.png Hero I greatly liked the Hero cards for their use of Weapons and Penetrate effects combined with ways to search the deck and swap weapons as needed. I added a few copies of most of their weapons for variety, Excalibur works as our pseudo-Impact and a way to Counter Shield cards, Durandal works with my Penetrating Link Attacks for pressure, Hrunting works as a high damage dealing weapon, and Prydwen serves as an extra Shield of Achilles if needed. I made Merlin my Buddy for being able to search out my Weapons or most of my Spells and also for his combination with our new Valkyrie, Alvidol. BT04-0004EN (Sample).png Olympus Showing the fun diversity of the World, Legend World is the first deck I decided to add a third one of on here. I like the playstyle of the Gorgon Sisters and how they work so well with the Wydar Sarkal cards. This deck is built with a nice bit of offense through the Gorgon cards, but the Spells offer a lot of defense and since the only cards that really use Gague are my Spells, and we have Zlatorog to build our Gague, we can actually afford to run Power of Mythology along with Holy Grail and Shield of Achillies for a huge amount of defense. Power of Mythology can act as an offensive tool as well if needed and with the Gard Spells we add extra flexibility. BT04-0014EN.png Darkness Dragon World Purgatory Knights The Purgatory Knights are very interesting for their chance to get multiple attacks by sacrificing their own units. While this playstyle leaves their field rather bare afterwards, there are a few revival cards and Demios doesn't need to be played early. Since their Size 1 monsters are a little weaker than average, I chose to run Under Blade Dragon to help my smaller creatures break walls to work better with Demios. I also chose to run Mad Halberd for some extra defense when needed or until I decide to strike with Demios and I needed to include some Black Revenger to revive Demios, who will be a prime target to be killed by any means necessary. BT04-0105EN.png Black Dragon I love the aggressive style of the Black Dragons and knew that I wanted to build a deck around them. Spectral Strike is a powerful ability since we can wear down the opponent's hand and life quickly. Our creatures are rather standard and work well together. Deathgaze Dragon, Cold Blade, Bloody Moon, and Garacia wear down my opponent's life points, force them to play more cards from their hand, and help me set-up for my Impact. Meanwhile, Tarnadus and Dividers serve as beat-sticks to deal some extra damage. While the deck doesn't use a gigantic amount of Gague, with 4 copies of Death Grip, Deathgaze, and Death Scythe all needing a Gague I figured the Death Wizards wouldn't be a bad fit. Finally, I chose Death Requiem for our Impact because of how it fit the style of Spectral Strike and for being a cheap Impact. BT04-0039EN.png Death Ruler I was unsure about what I felt of the Death Rulers at first, but after looking quite a lot at the cards and remembering that Ancient World isn't the only World that generally has a creature in the center, I figured they were quite a bit better than I figured originally. This deck is built to take advantage of the powerful Size 1 Death Rulers while stocking up on defense to hold the opponent off. I maximize ghr Gallows, Cremation, Burial combination for the best potential and add a few copies of Efy Altis for some extra damage for 1 Gague. All of my Size 2 creatures have Shadow Dive, but Vrykolkas and Blixt get special mention for giving me extra defense through Soul Guard or extra offense through Double Attack. BT04-0040EN (Sample).png Dungeon World Adventurer I've had a tough time with Dungeon World, on one hand I love the playstyle from both of their groups, but I found the Adventurers much more consistant with reliable draw cards and search cards. That's why this deck is built around them and tries to take advantage of their different Skills to fulfil what I need. If we need extra Gague, we have Baku, if we need some more Life we have Kuguru, Prios is great with our Weapon and everything else is offensively geared for pressure. The deck offers many fun and interesting combinations: such as Quenzwei+Addrick if we combine those with Glory Seeker and our Impact card, we have an OTK. The deck has another OTK with Tasuku+Tetsuya combining with our Weapon and our Impact. These powerful combinations gives the deck a very aggressive feel to it while our Mission cards add stability. TD04-0001EN.png Magic World 72 Pillars I immediately fell in love with the style of the 72 Pillars, by recycle their smaller monsters they can make up for their lower stats by using Asmodai's skill over and over to break through walls and chipping away at the opponent's health. With some of the new support I figured I would change my deck around a little. Getting a 72 Pillars version of the Wizard Knights is a big boon, especially since they each pack 2 Critical. Taking it another step, I added in Dance Asmodai for some extra draw and decided to bring Astaroth back for a wall and a way to fuel Saturday Night Devil Fever along with Asmodai. Eligos makes another great new addition as well for some extra defense when used with our spells and Astaroth for plenty of walling and some nice Critical added into the deck. BT01-0029EN.png Katana World Ninja I was doubtful of Katana World when I first saw it, but as I looked at the World I fell in love. Focusing on Countering the opponent and beating them down while playing strategically is something I am very fond of. With new Ninja support being released, I figured I should change the deck around a bit. I looked at the new Impact cards and decided to put them in the Side board because while they are useful, the original three still have the best coverage to me. Choosing some of the cards to run in this deck was a little difficult: I chose not to run Shinobi Scrolls so I can conserve my Gague for my Impact and Shiden primarily and chose to run Steel Ball to work with Super Formation's power boost to give my Ninja's quite a nice offensive or defensive boost. BT02-S011EN.png Danger World Duel Dragon The aggressive style of Danger World has always appeared to me, however at the moment I think the Armorknights are too much of a mess with their new slightly random support to base a full deck that feels right to me off of. With that being said, I can base a deck off of the Duel Dragons that focus on gaining life and battering my opponent down with their brute force while using specific spells to work with my life gain to extend my game further. This deck also lets me use Ricdeau Demon Slay and a Move creature to bypass the Axe's drawback and to combo with Battle Spirit Unite for a massive wall. While the deck doesn't use a gigantic amount of Gague, with Hysteric Spear being included along with Arc Giraffa and 12 Life Gain creatures and Demon Slay Slash, I figured Bold Retaliation would fit in to fix any Gague problems I might have. BT01-0038EN.png Category:Blog posts